rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Catsu
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 41 }} Catsu is the Sole Survivor of . Profile Name (Age): Catsu (22) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: India Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: This will be my 4th Survivor org ever lol, I'm still very new to the org community, I only really joined in August. I feel like my strategy leans towards the social side of the spectrum. I tend to befriend entire casts lol. I can be very strategic when I want to be too, but sometimes I find that difficult, especially when I'm playing with people that I know and like already. Because your friends aren't necessarily your allies and all that. Usually I don't walk into orgs with a preconceived notion of what I want to do. Every cast is different and I feel like if I locked myself into something, it would be difficult to turn things around later on. So I guess my strategy is going to be to assess the other players day one. Hopefully be awake during marooning because that's when a lot of the first alliances form lol. And make myself appear non-threatening. I feel like that gets harder and harder with every org I play lol because in my first two, I got pretty far on the whole OwO I'm new, help me not flop because I'm clueless thing lol i got booted in 7th place in my first org because my allies considered me too much of a threat and I won my second org lol But yeah, now that I'm hosting a bunch of different orgs and I have a lot of friends who know how much of a snake I can be it's going to be interesting to see how I have to shift my gameplay to stay alive Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: I think my biggest strength is that I'm nice tbh Because I'm not that great, but that tends to be why people keep me around I can lie through my teeth and people will usually believe me because even though there's always doubt. I don't give them reasons to think they can't trust me. My weaknesses oof lol that's going to be a much longer list. One of my weaknesses is that since I play orgs to make friends, I often struggle with making the right game move for me. I don't like to have to hurt people, so sometimes I find it difficult to vote off allies or flip on alliances. I feel like every single player has something to contribute to a season and I appreciate them all for what they do. So the whole yeetus deletus thing isn't really my cup of tea lol. I also think sometimes I tend to think that other people will think like me and that leads me to some weird conclusions. That's definitely something I have to work on. oh lol another weakness is i ramble a lot, as you can tell lmao Which Survivor or RSurvivor Contestant are you most like? This is a difficult question to answer because I play differently in every org i'm in. I'm not like any one person really. Doesn't mean I'm good at what I do lmao, but I like changing things up. I guess another thing is I feel like I'm definitely more fun to play with than to watch my confs tend to be gamebotty game related ramblings because i use my confs sort of like a diary to keep my head on straight and stay sane but my conversations with people are more about fun stuff like interests and hobbies and pets and daily life if i had to pick a player i'd say maybe idk elaine from the current season of survivor? because i'm social and that scares people but really i probably have no shot at all lmao Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I think the question should be will i survive? i'll try my hardest obviously but yeah i keep my expectations low this is probably the biggest org i've applied to so far lol it's not going to be easy but i hope it's going to be fun Survivor Voting History In I'm so Good at This Game, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Ryan and Yaulie, forcing a revote. Catsu did not change her vote on the revote. Trivia * Catsu is the youngest female Sole Survivor, being 22 at the time of her victory in . * Catsu is tied with Bray for the least amount of elimination votes receive in South Korea, with 0. * Catsu is tied with Tiffany for the most amount of days played of any one-time contestant, with 41 in South Korea. * Catsu is one of five Sole Survivors to be on every tribe in the season they won. The others are Franco in , Kat in , Wham in , and Kaleb in . * Catsu holds the record for most Individual Immunity wins in a single season for a female contestant, with 4. * Catsu is one of three Sole Survivors to not receive any elimination votes. The others are Franco in Jordan and Mae in . * Catsu is the second first-time contestant to defeat a returning player at the Final Tribal Council. She is preceded by Kaleb in . References Catsu | before = Booboo | after = Incumbent }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Minor Tribe Category:North Korea Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: South Korea